Who Knew
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: Rewrite of Revved Up. Who knew losing to a girl, a titan no less would be so much fun, Jason aka Red X thought with a smirk. Who knew the girl was Raven for that matter. Sorry for the spelling and grammer mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew **

Raven mentally sighed with annoyance and frustration as she watched, what was the villans name again, oh yeah Ding Dong Daddy slow down in his car. She really didn't want to be here, she rather be in her room reading a random book that she has read a thousand times but can't help reading it again. Or drink tea at her favourite café. Or go see Jess and Matt at the auto shop Jess worked at or the Nightmare club Matt bartended at.

Thinking about the Nightmare club made Raven smirk slightly at the thought, to people like her, it was anything but a nightmare, like when Johnny Rancid changed the world into his own image. She still thought it was cool.

Raven blinked in shock to see that Ding dong Daddy stole Robins case, all she could think was, dumb luck. Because no way would a fat guy who talk like a jazz musician be able to steal something from Robin without any help.

Maybe Red X, what a jackass, stealing the case for fun, messing with Robin, and over all be a total bastard. There was something about Red X that got right under her skin, Raven was sure what it was about him that made her edgy around him not that there was much focus on her when it came to Red X. He was either taunting Robin or flirting with Star. Which was very predictable ro Raven, the bad guy always goes for Robin because once you take down the leader the rest would soon follow. In some cases that was true but they were good without Robin, with him they were great. And as for Star fire, all male eyes (sometimes girls) were on Star fire, she was sunshine, Raven was the moon, while she was always smiling and giggling, she was quiet and emotionless and the most obvious Star fire wore tight revealing clothes while Raven hid in her blue cloak.

Raven snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ding Dong Daddy say "All you got to do is race me for it" he said and Raven tuned out the rest as an idea popped into her head. Jess was a mechanic who designed and built motorcycles like the R cycle and the T car for people like Bruce Wayne. After Raven helped Cyborg rebuild his car, she started to talk to Jess more about cars and motorbikes etc. A day after Raven's last birthday, Jess surprised her with a motorbike designed especially for her and Matt got her a black guitar. Unknown to the titans maybe not Cyborg or Robin but Matt was in a band and sometimes Raven played lead guitar and races with Jess sometimes.

A mouth ago, her motorbike was wrecked thanks to an attack the tower rumble destroyed nearly all it. So Jess has been working on upgrades and with some help from Cyborg added a few parts that will help her as a super hero if she ever needed to use it to save the day. Now would be a good time to test it.

"Hey Cy, I need to borrow your cell phone" Raven asked as Cyborg was about to get in his car, the rest of the titans looked at Raven confused, in Robin's cased annoyed.

"Raven this is no time to make a phone call, we need to get that case back now" Robin ordered as he got on the R-cycle, Raven mentally rolled her eyes.

"I know Robin, just trust me on this." Raven asked Robin, narrowed his eyes at her but nodded and speeded off.

"Friend Raven, what is the problem, should we not help friend Robin, get the case?" Star fire asked confused.

"Yeah Raven, kinda got bigger problems here." Beast boy added from inside the passenger seat of the T car, Cyborg seemed stayed silent for a minute then grinned.

"After you we win, you and me Rae have a race of our own yeah" Cyborg asked as he gave Raven the cell.

"You're on, see you guys at the finish line." Raven replied as T-car raced off and Star fire flow away.

Quickly dialling Jess's number, she waited for her to answer.

"'ello" A female english accent answered.

"Hey Q Heart, you ready for that test run" Raven grinned into the phone as she heard a chuckle.

"Hell to the yes"

* * *

Robin couldn't believe it, just as he was about to get his case back red X had to get in the way, again. Since Slade had left town and vowed never to bother them again, he highly doubted it. Until he did make an appearance, Robin focus on the only criminal beside Slade to get away Red X. One of his biggest mistakes and regrets. The Red X suit that it was used for now didn't frustrate Robin as much because like Red X said he was a thief, didn't hurt or kill anyone as far as Robin and he had a feeling that he didn't cross that line...yet but if he did, well, Robin didn't like to think about what he would do.

The original use of Red X was what annoyed Robin the most, how he betrayed his friends trust and became a criminal. Raven was the most understanding, true Starfire understood but nowhere near as well as Raven, she too had a past. A past that didn't just pop up every now and again, a past that was her blood, her whole being. Her father. Which is very they are best friends, they understood each other and respected each other. Another was that they both hated Red X.

"Why do you even want the case Red X, it means nothing to you" Robin growled while Red X chuckled.

"You mean like this suit" Red X mocked and Robin gritted his teeth as he tried to push Red X off the road, quickly he moved backwards and onto his right side.

"Looks like I struck a nerve, lets see when I win this race this would be the third thing I stole from you chuckles?" Red X commented and Robin raised an eye brow.

"Third?" Robin asked and he could practically hear him smirk smuggly.

"Kid do you really think I wasn't going to steal back that belt you stole from me" Red X replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're still not getting that case" Robin growled and Red X smirked underneath his mask.

"Maybe I'll just steal another kiss from that gorgeous-" Red X was cut off as Robin slammed into him again.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUGH STARFIRE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU" Blunder boy yelled at the top of his lungs and Red X laughed.

"First Kid you don't have the balls or the loose screws to do something like that." Red X spoke serious for once.

"Second are you always this possessive of what's considered your or is it just that hot alien" Red X replied with a cocky smirk which if Robin could see would make his blood boil.

"And third who said I was talking about the alien?" Red X finished speeding leaving Robin speechless.

Red X chuckled at the shocked look on chuckles face, if the fact that he Red X kissed Raven or Angel, he liked to call her, and she kissed back left him speechless, then finding where and how would make Robin the wonder boy faint. That brought a wicked grin to his lips. He remember that night well.

_Flashback_

_He was going to the annul street race near the train station, he hadn't been in over a mouth due to handling jobs in other cities. Since his repuation as an uncatchble thief had reached places like London England and New York, the job were taking a lot of his free time. He wasn't complaining the money was really good, so good that he wouldn't need to steal again, but where was the fun in that. Sometimes he act like Robin Hood and gave money to those who desparately needed it._

_The race he went to, not as Red X but as the devil, a name given to him by the women who watched and swooned by the sight of him. the red helmet cover his whole head and most of his face except his mouth. He never took his helmet off when he went to the street races, not even when he was having a quicky, during the after party. His identity was too valuable and he couldn't risk slipping up._

_His best and oldest friend Matt (who knew everything about, like Red X knew everything about Matt) said that that mechanic Jess and his secret crush and her friend Rachel were in the race and Rachel said to be a better rider then him. Unable to resist the challenge, he decide to see for himself what this Rachel chick was made of._

_He arrive as if it was just like any other race because to him it was, it wasn't the first some new rider thought he could beat him and win the title. He smirked seductively at a few girls as he rode his blood red bike._

_He spotted a all man , about 18, blonde curly hair, a golden tan, a bent nose that had been broken twice, picearing jade green eyes and a smirk on his lips. If is wasn't for the stubble and two scars that were healing on his left cheek and tattoos on his large arms. If he did know him so wel he be afriad of him._

_"You're late" Matt spoke when he saw him and gave him a glare._

_"Relax the race doesn't start for another 10 minutes and even if I was on time, I had to watch you not ask Jess out and watching you mooning over for her was funny at first, now it's kinda of pathetic" Red X replied and Matt growl._

_"That's funny coming from you Jason, don't think I didn't notice how you always staring at Raven everytime she comes on TV or you smile when ever her name is mention, you're doing it right now." Matt pointed out and Jason scowled when he realized he was right but he didn't need to know that._

_"What the hell makes you think I like Raven?" Jason demanded and Matt smirked._

_"I never said you did but thanks for comfirming it" Matt replied and Jason glared, its time to find a new best friend._

_"Jason and Raven sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-" Matt sang _

_"What's this Jason Cynster in love? Be still my beating heart" a female english voice teased. and Jason turned to see a woman with long chocolate brown hair with bright green steeks, dark green eyes, full red lips and cream skin in a black t-shrt with a red skull and dark blue skinny jeans and black boots._

_"I see you have finally grace us with your present" Jess replied and Jason chuckled._

_"What can I say, couldn't stay away" Jess snorted amused at his flirting. Unlike most women he knew, he respected and actually liked Jess as a friend, it was a brother/sister relationship and thankfully Matt knew that the flirting was playfull banter between._

_"Your friend Rachel here yet?" Jason asked and Jess smirked wickedly._

_"Already made my bet for her to win" Jess replied crossing her arms and Jason snorted in disbelief._

_"What make you so sure that some chick is going to beat me, it's been done before and it always ends the same way with me winning" Jason gloated and Jess didn't blink a eye._

_"This one is different and who knows you may just ask her out on a date" Jess pointed out and Jason scoffed._

_"What makes you think that" Matt asked raising an eye brow._

_"Call it a hutch" Jess said with a wink._

_"Which one is she?" Jason asked looking through the crowd_

_"Black leather and raven shaped helmet" Jess replied pointing and Jason follow her direction and his mouth went dry. Skin black leather suit, showing off all her curves and other assists. The helmet looked liked Raven's hood when he put it on with black glass covering her whole face but no way in hell was that Raven. There was something about her, mysterious beauty that he had to make his. A jewel, he had to steal._

_"I'll see you guys later" Jason said walking towards the sexy biker, not without hearing Jess say "Hook, line, seaker" and he chuckled, he should have known, Jess know that his weakness was a jewel, in stone or in woman it didn't matter, it appealed to the thief and the man in him. _

_"Rachel right?" Jason asked and she looked up from her book she was reading._

_"Let me guess Devil or is it Jason?" The jewel asked, her voice was not natural, she sounding like a female version of him when he was Red X._

_"On the race rack its Devil" Jason replied with a smirk and the jewel slammed her book shut._

_"Is this where I'm supposed to swoon, blush or giggle" Jewel replied dryly._

_"Most girls do" Jason chuckled and he could practically see her rolling her eyes._

_"I'm not like most girls" _

_"Ah, so are you one in a million kind of girl" Jason smirked amused when she tilted her in confusion._

_"Excuse me?" _

_"It's something my grandpa told me when I was a kid, after my grandma died that if I wanted to settle down then go for an one in a million girl because they are beautiful on outside as they are inside, just like grandma" Jason smiled at the memory _

_Then he looked away to hide his embarrassment. He didn't usually, never tall anyone about his family, let alone his past. But there was something about this girl that made him want to open up to her. And to his surprise and her own, she held his hand and squezzed it in comfort._

_"Your grandpa sounds like a wonderful man and so did your grandma" She spoke softly and he smiled in agreement._

_"Yeah they were" Jason grinned sadly, realising how much he missed his grandparents._

_"Was? Is your grandpa..." Jewel trailed off unsure to ask._

_"About 20 mouths after grandma died, they dotors say it was heart failure, that's bullshit because in the end it was a broken heart" Jason shook his head trying to forget when he saw his beloved grandpa and mentor in a hosptal bed. _

_"So what did your grandpa mean if you want to settle down?" Jewl, no Angel asked, Jason smiled greatful for the topic change._

_"Let's say I've always been this devilishly handsome" Jason smirked suggestively._

_"How would I know, you have you helmet on and how do I know you are not bluffing, since jess told me you never take your helmet off" Angel protested and Jason laughed._

_"I'm not called devil just for my riding" Jason flashed his trade mark smirk._

_"Prove it by taking your helmet off" Angel insisted and Jason laughed again._

_"Not gonna happen babe, but I may take it off for you, as a pity prize or losing to me and your pride" Jason answered and Angel scoffed and he could feel her death glare._

_"How about I take my helmet off as a pity prize to you, for losing your pride and to a girl" Angel threatened confidently and Jason grinned._

_"Keep dreaming angel" _

_"Angel, doesn't really fit me" Angel spoke and Jason gave her a long look over._

_"I disagree" To his surprise, Angel gave a mock chuckle._

_"Wait until you see me ride" Angel challenged and Jason grinned wildly._

_"In that case, my the best rider win" Jason offered his hand to shake._

_"Oh I intend to" Angel took a step forward grasping his hand with a solid handshake._

_"I hope so, 'cause' it be a good race without a competition" Jason said flirtiously_

_"Couldn't agree more" Angel said as she began to walk to her bike._

_"Good luck" Jason yelled, looking over her shoulder she yelled, "Don't need it, but you will" and with a flick of her wrist, she was lost in the crowd._

_Jason shook his head amused, what a woman and definitely one in a million, grandpa, Jason thought with a wide and goofy grin, as he got onto his bike, riding to the starting line._

* * *

_Jason ready on the starting to go, took a look at the rest of bikers same old same old, he thought then grimmed when he saw Frankeinstan. He had been in a horrible car accident which left him with metal bolts and stitches ergo the name Frankeinstan. Beside the way he looked, he acted like him as well, on and off the race course. Looking at where Angel was on the starting line, he hoped that she didn't get too roughed up._

_A tall blonde woman in a black leather mini skirt and a low cut top in high heels put her hands up and he started his engime as did everyone else. She throw her arms down and the race had begun._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

last time on TTitans

_Jason ready on the starting to go, took a look at the rest of bikers same old same old, he thought then grimmed when he saw Frankeinstan. He had been in a horrible car accident which left him with metal bolts and stitches ergo the name Frankeinstan. Beside the way he looked, he acted like him as well, on and off the race course. Looking at where Angel was on the starting line, he hoped that she didn't get too roughed up._

_A tall blonde woman in a black leather mini skirt and a low cut top in high heels put her hands up and he started his engime as did everyone else. She throw her arms down and the race had begun._

_-RedX/Raven-_

_Jason manged to take the lead, looking in the side mirror, and saw a reguler, Mason Davis, a kid from Texis who thought he was all that. Smirked moved his bike so that Mason wouldn't be able to pass him._

_"Get the hell out of the way" Mason yelled from his bike, suddenly Jason moved out of the way due to the boxes of live chickens in them in front of him. Mason didn't see until it was too late and Jason turned his head to see mason on his back with chickens jumping up and down on him and on lay too eggs on his eyes and Jason laughed at the sight._

_Then Hazel and Gretal came up beside him, on either side bumping into him, the twins from Germany, expelled from a rich boarding school for doing and selling drugs. _

_"lost?" Gretal taunted, smiling her rotten teeth, guess they never heard of toothpast._

_"Here some bread crumes" Hazel yelling thrpwing mini bombs at him, Jason quickly dodged each attack and they continued to bash into him._

_Getting annoyed, Jason got ready to reverse as they were about to him at the same time and BAM! Jason quickly zoomed around them chuckling as they cursed each other in German._

_Jason was wary because there were no other racers which meant Frankeinstan had taken them out, and was getting ready for him. He hoped (prayed) Angel wasn't one of them. _

_Turning left, he only had half a lap to go when sudenly crash, looking over his shoulder he groaned speak of the devil and he shall appear. He thought mockiling __as Frankeinstan span an electric whipe and throwing it at him. Jason barely ducked in time. __The guy is batshit insane Jason thought while dodging the electrial whipe and Frankeinstan's laughter._

_Looking ahead, they were coming up to two building, there was little room for him to move so that meant if he didn't ride ahead soon, than he was pretty dead._

_Jason thanked his lucky stars that his bike was no ordinary motorcycle, he could go faster then the speed of sound, if he wanted to. Right now all he wanted was to stay alive as he ducked again. Jason started to increase his speed when Frankeinstan shoot something on his bike, slowing he right down. Turning he saw that Frankeinstan stuck him with a machine taking all the power. _

_"Shit" Jason cursed under his breath, he was pretty much a sitting duck, he stood as Frankeinstan road towards him, getting ready to attack if necessary when Suddenly Frankeinstan was pushed against the wall, which gave Jason time to reverse the machine and get his power back._

_Jason looked down towards Frankeinstan to see he was racing Angel and losing. He watched in amazement as angel dodge every attack, then she moved backwards as Frankeinstan through the whipe, he was really close this time, so close that angel kicked the whipe out of his hand and road ahead. __Which reminded him that this was a race and he hopped on his bike and speeded off with angel gaining on him._

_"Having fun angel?" Jason called out as she came beside him._

_"I will when I beat you" She replied and she zoomed off and Jason chuckled as he leaned forard hoping to get ahead as they approached the finish line. Boy was he wrong as Angel speeded right in front of him and pass the finish line._

_Red X aka, Jason Anthony Cynster couldn't believe it, he had lost and to a girl, a very arractive and feisty girl at that and somehow he didn't mind. He was glad she wasn't hurt or anything, his ego had taken brusing but if she did take off her helmet as a pity prize to him then he was happy he lost. The question was is She actually going to?._

_As if she could read his mind she walked towards him, then stood next to his bike offering her hand to shake, which he took and she leaned forward whispering._

_"Meet me on the roof of Nightmare club in an hour"_

_"Give me a reason and you'll have me all to your self." Jason smirked suggestivily and he could hear her roll her eyes._

_"Guess you'll have to wait and see" She spoke before walkeding away and yes he hecked out her legs and ass as she walked away. She look as good as she could ride._

-RedX/Raven-

_Jason couldn't believe he was actually doing this, yes she had a fantastic body, yes she could ride like a vixon, and yes she wasn't like any other girl he ever meet before. He hated to admit but she was his one in a million girl. He hoped that she felt the same way or at least show up._

_Speak of the devil, he thought as the door opened to reveal the angel as she walked towards him, fiddling with her hands. Looking at her now, he realised how tiny she was at least 5.4 to his 6 feet. He also notice that she seemed tense, like she was nervous._

_"Hey" _

_"Hey" She replied in a nervous tone._

_"What's wrong?" Jason asked conerned and she looked up._

_"As soon as I take my helmet, you will go back down stairs" Angel spoke in a sad voice and Jason grabbed both her hands and gave them a small squeese._

_"Then let me be the judge of that" Jason whispered, slowing removing his hands from hers, he grasped her helmet and took it off in slow motion. _

_The first thing he saw was the silky straght voilet hair, next was her solf pale grey skin, then he saw the most redist lips in his life, full and solf looking, partically the lower lip, afterwards, her small cute nose and finally her eyes, large, onyx eyes with long black eye lashes shieding them, all seeing and all knowing like jewels. She really was an angel, Jason thought as he put down the helmet and stroked her cheek._

_"I was right" Jason whispered as angel stood stunned that he wasn't running._

_"About what?" She asked still in shock and he chuckled._

_"You are an angel" said angel blushed and it made her look even more beautiful._

_"Why are you not running or even surprised that it's me?" Angel asked finally snapping back into reality and stepped back from hi._

_"I am surprised angel but it's doesn't mean I'm not happy about it." Jason spoke smiling and then frowned when she looked away._

_"As for running away, why would I run from you, you're beautiful, strong, a amazing on a bike, witty and very sexy" Jason explained and smirked when she blushed again._

_"You should be" angel muttered under her breath and Jason scowled, why was she thinking so low of herself._

_"That's bullshit" Jason growled and she looked up with anger._

_"It's not bullshit because it's true." He crossed his arms not backing down from her die-now glare._

_"How the hell is it true, please explain to me" Angel sighed heavily._

_"It's true because I'm Raven, the quiet Titan the creepy one, the one who reads nasty books, the one who is bitchy and rude, the hal demon who was fated to end the world. A monster" Raven nearly yelled as her voice showed the pain and shame she felt. Jason grabbed her by the shouldes and looked at her straight in the eye._

_"listen to me, you are not a monster, yeah you are a half demon but that does not mean you are evil. You are probably the most good, pure and bravest person I have ever met. You stopped your father and sent him back to hell he came from because the love you ahve for the world and your fight villains and stop them every day, you never back down from a fight, especially when it comes to protecting your friends and that is waht makes you strong. Yeah your dark and quiet, who ever said that was a bad thing, that is what makes you unique. You don't have to be like any one else, you're prefect the way you are and don't let anyone ever tell you different." Jason said with complete sincerity and honesty._

_He blinked in surprise when she pulled away and hugged herself. Looking over her shoulder, she explained, "The last person to tell such sweet and kind words to me was actually lying to get what he wants. He used me to get it" She looked down and let out a breath._

_"Did you and him hav-" Jason began but was cut off._

_"NO! NOT THAT!" Jason let out a breath of relief._

_"So what did he want?" Raven scowled as she thought of the hurtful memory._

_"My magic" Clearly whoever this guy was (if he found he, he kick his ass for hurting Raven) had obviously left scars on Raven that made her guard and edgy about trusting someone._

_"You can trust me Raven, I'm not him" Jason insured and looked up at him hard._

_"Prove it" Raven bluntly answered and Jason paused then slowly took off his helmet and Raven's eyes widened, as she looked into his Jade green eyes. A silence fellon them._

_"Like what you see" Jason smirked breaking the ice and Raven reflected his smirk._

_"Not as much as you" Raven replied as he walked toards her until there was only an inch between._

_"You have no idea how much" Jason whispered huskily as he slammed his lips against hers._

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to uptake, just started A2 and well...in short I have very little time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: It's been a while since I updated but I've been so busy, it's my last year at school and you get the picture. I probably won't update the story yet because i want to do a crossover with Batman Under the red hood and you can probably guess who I will be focusing on. Going to put a small summary below and you can decide if I should finish this story first or work on my crossover.**

* * *

Last time on TTitans

_"You can trust me Raven, I'm not him" Jason insured and looked up at him hard._

_"Prove it" Raven bluntly answered and Jason paused then slowly took off his helmet and Raven's eyes widened, as she looked into his Jade green eyes. A silence fellon them._

_"Like what you see" Jason smirked breaking the ice and Raven reflected his smirk._

_"Not as much as you" Raven replied as he walked toards her until there was only an inch between._

_"You have no idea how much" Jason whispered huskily as he slammed his lips against hers._

* * *

_Holy shit, she tasted amazing, so soft but firm, bittesweet and the rain, he loved the rain. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he nibbled her lower lip, she groaned low at the content but didn't open, Jason slipped his arm round her thin waist and pulled her hard against his chest, with his other hand he ran his clever fingers through her short hair. Raven gasped in shock and pleasure when he thrusted his tongue in and against hers. To his thrill, she kissed him back withequal eagarness, moving her small glove covered hands up his musiular hard arms, shouldersaround his neck and she moved if possible farther closer to him. Raven began to purr low in her throat as Jason moved his hand from her hair down her back and smirked against her lips, he gave Raven's bum a squeeze and she gasped in surprise but moaned as he moved both his hands to her hips and rubbed circles with his thumb. Jason groaned when she ran her hands though his black hair. _

_Jason was unsure on how long they made out for but groaned in annoyance when her comucianurer _**(right speeling?)**_started beeping and grunted when she pulled away. Raven gave a sigh of frustration and looked back up at him and was happy to see she was annoyed at the interruption as he was._

_"It was my alarm I have to get back to the tower before my team mates find out I've gone." Raven explained and however she didn't move._

_"But you still don't trust me" Jason finished._

_"Not completely, I don't know you, who you are, where you're from but I...I would like to" Raven replied looking down and smiled at Raven she is cute when she is shy and blushing like that._

_"Good to know because I feel the same way" Jason spoke with a smile._

_"Really?" Jason took her hands and planted kissed on her knuckles._

_"Really" He promised and Raven gave him a small smile._

_"But no more making out" Raven warmed and Jason groaned throwing his head back and Raven shook her head._

_"Babe you are killing me" Raven rolled her eyes._

_"I'm sure you will survive but here something to remember me by" Raven pressed her lips against Jason and before he could deepen the kiss, she used her powers to grab her helmet and disappear into a black circle. _

_Jason blinked then blinked again wondering what the hell just happened, he stuffed his hands in his pockets only to feel a piece of paper in the left pocket. Pulling it he read what was on it and smirked just as Matt walked onto the roof._

_"Hey man where you been, having seen you since before the race, speaking of which what the hell you lost" Matt asked in disbelief, Jason shrugged and bent down to grab his helmet._

_"By the what Lindsey is looking for you, appearitally she wants and I quote 'give you some comfort for losing to that bitch goth freak' end quote" Matt added and Jason sihed._

_"Well if you see her tell I don't need or want anything to do with her and spread the word Jason Cynster is taken" he ordered and Matt's jaw dropped in shock._

_"W-w-what! You like someone?" Jason nodded and matt burst out laughing hard and Jason glared at his so call friend._

_"It's Rachel" Jason said after 2 minutes of Matt non stop laughter and Matt stopped laughing and looked at with a raised eye brow._

_"The chick who beat you at the race?" Matt asked and Jason nodded, Matt paused thinking it over._

_"I guess I see why you like her, you always fall for the hard to get ones and she must be prett hard to get" Matt replied and Jason smirked you have no idea, he thought._

_"Rachel's her cover up name" Jason explained._

_"Oh then who is she?" _

_"Raven from the Teen Titans" Jason answered and Matt blinked in shock then blinked again and chuckled._

_"No seriously" Without a word he passed Matt the piece of paper and Matt looked at Jason Astonishment. _

_"Raven's name and phone number" Jason chuckled and smirked taking the piece of paper and his smirked widened as he heard Matt mutter, "smooth cocky sonofabitch" _

_End Flashback._

Red X couldn't help chuckling when Matt asked if Jess know and she said she'll tell him everything if he will take her out on a date tomorrow night. It was about time to. At the same time he and Raven were going on dates and taking when either one of them went away on business. He had told small personal stuff about his life just like she done. They hadn't each other everything yet, but he was going to especially if he wanted to keep Raven in his life. They hadn't had sex yet, he was no virgin but Raven was so they were taking small steps in that direction but lately it seemed as if they were only one step away from finally sleeping together. However Jason wasn't going to take Raven's virginity without her knowing everything about him including Red X, he didn't want to regret her first time with him no matter how much he wanted it.

Red X stepped out of his day dreaming when he realise Robin was ahead and leaned forward to cause the Boy Blunder hell.

* * *

Find love even in the crossfire.

Summary: Families, men, women and children all ages are disappearing all over the world. Magical creatures are starting to lose their powers, even Raven. With the help of old friends wicked vampire Raphael and swordswoman/sorceress Dawn, Ravens goes to Gotham to find the bad guy and stop him before he dries the magic and creature robotic demon soldiers. Along the way she must protect, her supposedly dead ex lover Jason Todd now the Red Hood from the threat and is this the closure they wanted or the second chance they need? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the back of the track, Raven was speeding ahead on her new upgrade bike, she was about to use the new sonic speed bottom on her handle when, Jess's voice blasted through her communicator on the small screen on her bike, like her Titan's communicator.

"Rae, your boys, cy and BB are under attack by a driving pit stop, tiring Cy's T-car apart, 2 miles ahead, you can save them by testing out the new weapony system, it's voice activate" Jess suggested and Raven smirked as she leaned forward and jumped over a high hill, landing easily. Raven quickly spotted the moving pit stop and the screaming Beast boy and yelling Cyborg.

"Get your hand off my baby, ya scrawy Little Sh-Ahhh!" Cyborg yelled as the roof was ripped off.

"Active side guns" Raven ordered and aimed to the wheels, destroying them. As she moved passed the scadding pit shop, she checked to see that Cyborg and Beast boy were out of the way.

"Active back misal" Raven ordered and blow up the pit stop leaving destroyed parts and smoke cover whatever they were.

Turning she moved along side the T car and called out.

"You guys alright?" Raven asked and Beast boy's jaw dropped in shock realising it was Raven who saved them and on a motorbike.

"Yeah, but my poor baby ain't" Cyborg whimpered and Raven chuckled.

"Hey Jess, you have some parts for the T-car?" Raven asked into the screen and Jess smirked.

"Of course, got Cyborg covered"

"Great meet us at the finish line or catch up with the boys" Raven asked and Jess nodded before signing out.

"Jess has got your car covered Cy, I'm going to catch up with Robin, see you at the finish line" Raven waved and speeded off, leaving a shocked Beast boy and relieved Cyborg.

"Dude was that really Raven?" Beast boy asked Cyborg who just grinned.

"BB you have no idea"

* * *

Ahead, Robin was not a happy wonder boy, not only did he have to get the brealthcase from Red X and Ding Dong Daddy but Gizmo, Mad Mod, Kitten, Fang, Johnny Rancid, Puppet King, Mumbo, Dr. Light and Control Freak. Not to mention, the rest of his team were way far behind. Also, Red X was this close to being killed if he didn't shut the hell up. This was just not his day.

Suddenly his case was being Levitated through the air, surrounded in a black glow and there was only one person he knew could do that, question was where is she? Robin thought taking his eyes off the case to look around. He couldn't see the T-car or Raven anywhere, not on the road or in the sky. Where was she?

Robin focus on Ding dong daddy and blinked in surprise to see a female motor bike rider ahead of him. She was covered in dark blue leather and weirdly her helmet was the shape of Raven's hood.

Whoever she was, she was not going to win this race or take away the prize. Frown in determination, he speeded up.

* * *

Jess chuckled in amusement as Matt and Beastbpy agrued on what was the better video game Cybra Money's III or Ex girlfriend Zombie II. Boys and their toys.

Speaking of boys, Raven was racing Red X, she personally never met Red X but he was strangly familiar. She seen Red X on the news, even got a live glance at him while walking home. Jess wasn't sure where or when but he was. She asked Matt about it and he seemed very quiet about it. He tell her eventually.

CRASSSSSSSSH!

Jess blinked in surprise as something bumped into her car, she gasped when she looked over her shoulder to see Frankenstein, Hazel and Greta and the rest of the bike gang move towards them.

"Fuck! Matt yelled in panic and drove them off the road so they could get pass.

"Matt what the hell!" Jess yelled punching him in the arm.

"What did I do beside save our lives" Jess slapped her hand on her head in frustration.

"I build this car you idiot, you think I didn't put a defence systerm on it?" Jess asked and Matt went quiet meaning no.

"(sigh) Ok, you call Raven, let her know what's heading her way while I check on the engine" Jess ordered getting out of the car.

* * *

Raven was almost at the finish line when her bike communicater when off and Matt came on the screen.

"Raven you need hurry up and win or get your friend Robin out of the way, Frankenstein and the other racers are heading your way. Don't think they've come for the case." Matt warned her and Raven frowned.

"How fast can you and the others get here?" Raven asked while Matt frowned in confusion.

"Uhh about 20 minutes give or take" Matt answered and Raven nodded. She looked over her shoulder to see that pass the villians the racers were coming fast.

"Okay, catch up as fast as you can I'll try to distract them and Matt?"

"Yeah"

"Did Jess being clover?" Raven asked smirking.

"Uh yeah why?"

"Plan B" Matt blinked in shock then grinned realizing what plan B was before giving a thumb up and shutting off.

BOOM! CRASH! Raven need to see that Hazel and Gretal had gotten ride of the line of villains in front before heading her way.

Raven felt through her empathy that Hazel and Gretal were coming along side her. She turned on invisible mood, making her body and bike disappear to their eyes.

"Where'd she go?" Hazel asked confused and suddenly he was throw forward along with his bike in the air and landed hard with his bike barely missing him.

Gretal gasped looking around for anything and turned right only to have a punch in the face, causing her to fall off her bike.

Raven slapped on a boom blowing it up. Next was The Preacher and the Phantom, two old men. She swung her ride around and drove forward, once she was between them, she clicked a bottom, using magnets to attached them together. Both tried to pull away but no go, the Preacher stood up ready to knock her out but Raven used her powers to lift him into the air and throw him to the Phantom making them unconscious. Raven used her powers to gently put them on the ground, unattached her bike and then lift to rocks to crush the bikes.

Raven narrowed at the group of bikers coming her way when out of nowhere, a green beam was blasted towards the bikers shutting the machines down. Raven smirked to see Jess standing on the roof of a black truck with Matt driving. She was holding a clover shaped blaster.

"Alright Jess!" Cyborg cheered from the T-car while using his sonic canon on a female truck driver.

Raven watched as Robin took out Ding dong daddy, Red X verses Frankenstein and the others fighting gangs of bike riders.

She looked ahead and saw the finished line, she speeded up, just as she pass the finish line, Jess screamed "RAVEN LOOK OUT" before she could react, someone teleported her out of the way from the attack.

Raven gasped in shock to see Red X holding, he couldn't stand and began to fall but Raven leaned his body against hers. She gasped to see a huge burn on his back, it was so back that she could see his burned skin and blood.

"Angel" Red X coughed Raven froze at the nickname and looked at him.

"J-Jason?" Raven took off her helmet with her powers and took of his to reveal Jason handsome face.

"I-I'm (cough) sorry I never told you the truth" he whispered as he kept coughing, Raven grasped that Red-no Jason was dying.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay" Raven insured and Jason chuckled.

"Don't think so" Raven gave a sad smile, unaware that tears were running down her cheeks.

"Yes you are, I'm going to let you die, you hear me Jason, I-I can't lose you" Raven pleaded and Jason put a cloved hand on her cheek.

"Raven I-" Jason was cut off as Robin started yelling his name

"Raven are you...is that Red X" Robin demanded as he and the titans ran up to the pair.

"Perfect timing as always kid" Jason replied sarcasically, Raven chuckled.

"We need to take him to the infirmary immediately" Matt ordered walking towards Jason checking his injuries and Jess behind him holding a AID kit.

"Its okay Angel, Matty here has a PHD and six years of medical training, nothing to worry..." Jason trailed off as exhaustion took over.

Raven prayed he come out okay...so she could kill him herself.

TBC

* * *

**Yes I added a chapter, I hope you liked the fight scene, only a few more chapters to go. Will Jason live? Will Robin take him to jail? Will Robin kick Raven off the titans?**

**Possible ending Jason joining the titans-**** please suggest any names. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time on TTitans_

"We need to take him to the infirmary immediately" Matt ordered walking towards Jason checking his injuries and Jess behind him holding a AID kit.

"Its okay Angel, Matty here has a PHD and six years of medical training, nothing to worry..." Jason trailed off as exhaustion took over.

Raven prayed he come out okay...so she could kill him herself.

* * *

Raven sighed nervously, as she waited for Jason to wake up, between her and Matt, Jason was going to be better then okay, in fact, there was probably going to be some scars on his back. But it would take two to three weeks before he was jumping roof tops and stealing disks.

During which time Raven and him would have to decide where their relationship stood and worse still, her friends and the other titans were voting on whether to decide to arrest him, give him a fresh start or become a titan. The last one was very unlikely but she could hope.

Raven looked up at Jason sleeping face, from his black hair down to his olive brown skin, his nose that been broken twice, his soft full lips that were usually smirking or grinning. And his shut eyes that hid his amazing teal green eyes.

Just one look in those eyes and he make her do anything kind of like their first date. Raven smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_It was Sunday just after noon, she was at her favourite cafe with Jess who was telling her about her date with Matt. Usually Jess or her were not into telling each other everything or being total airheads about it but the way Jess was smiling then Raven had to listen._

_"...Then after one final slow dance, we went and had a cheese pizza afterwards he took me home__." Jess finished her story as she slipped her tea_

_"You take him back to your bedroom?" Raven even though she knew the answer but Jess shook her head blushing slightly._

_"And I stand corrected" _

_"Matt is different from the usual guys I..well date" Jess replied and Raven gave her a look. _

_"The difference being?"_

_"I don't like the guys I date" Jess answered with a shrug._

_"But you like Matt?" Jess smiled._

_"Yes I do" _

_"Well if he ever breaks your heart then I'll send him to another dimension piece by piece" Raven promised and Jess chuckled knowing that her friend would keep that promise._

_"Not if I get to him first" Raven smirked because Jess was worse then her when she was pissed._

_"So any word from Jason" Raven sighed._

_"Nothing" Jess frowned._

_"Excuse me, mind running through that for me one more time" Jess wondered._

_"I haven't heard or seen him at all" Raven replied disappionted but didn't show it. _

_"You sure about that" Jess spoke, Raven looked at her confused and followed her gaze to see a handsome smirking face. _

_"Miss me Angel?" Raven turned to glare at Jess only to see she disappeared._

_"Have fun on your date, I know I will" Jess called from the door then ran out getting on Matt bike._

_Trailor Raven thought as Jason took Jess's seat. Crossing her arms she aimed an unimpressed expression at his annoying grinning face._

_"Was that suppose to impress me?" _

_"Faze 4 you will be" Raven reaised an eye brow._

_"Faze 4?"_

_"All part of my plan" Jason replied with a smirk._

_"Your plan" _

_"You'll find out about that later Angel, now for faze two, will you go out with me Raven" Jason asked standing holding out his hand. Raven sighed._

_"I'm going to regret this...okay I'll go out with you" Jason grinned._

_"Great come on" Jason grabbed Raven hand, pulled her out of the cafe and out onto the streets where his motorbike was. _

_He let go of her only to have a black helmet thrust into her hands. Raven looked at the helmet then at the rider who had started the engine, even though he had his helmet on she could see the challenging smirk. Mirroring his smirk, Raven slipped on the helmet and rapped her arms around his torse._

_"Held on tight Angel" Soon enough they were zooming through Jump city with ease. Raven allowed herself to relax. unknowingly ran her hands down Jason torse cuasing him to tighten his gears and move faster._

_Raven blinked in surprise when she realize that they had left jump city and moved futher into the desert._

_"Jason where are we going?" Raven asked._

_"Calm down Angel we're almost there" Raven frowned and tighten her hands._

_"Easy there Angel, you going to love this I promise" _

_She was doubtful but insteaded to go with the flow for once. There was something different about Jason, it was clear she trusted him. Especially since she let him kiss her and even told how she felt. Which was something she never did with anyone not even with Jess._

_"We're here babe" Raven looked, she was taken back to see a blue hot air balloon and looking over at a impatient Jason._

_"You coming or what?" she slid off the bike and placed the helmet in his hamds._

_"It's not like I can fly" Raven answer sarcasically, before she could blinked Jason touched her arm. Looking up at him questionable._

_"I know you can fly but do you ever fly to watch the world or relax?" Raven froze, no she didn't and never seen reason to._

_"Now get your cute ass into the basket" Jason ordered Raven shot him a warning glare at the cute part._

_"Puppies are cute, Starfire is cute, nothing about me is cute" Raven spoke darkly._

_"You're not the one looking at you ass" Jason shot back._

_"Keep staring at my ass then I will make sure you will never see again" Raven warned him and Jason smirked amused at her answer._

_Once they were both settled, they lifted into the air, slowly moving across the deserted land. Surpriseingly she was enjoying herself. Watching the sky, the different shapes, the smell of smoke mixed the the natural scent of the wind. It was very Soothing._

_"What's your favourite colour?" _

_"Why do you want to know?" he shrugged with his right shoulder._

_"It's going to take awhile before we get to faze 6, beside this is the perfect time to get to know each other. So what is it?" Raven pursed her lips and looked out at the sky._

_"Blue and yours" _

_"Silver" Raven frowned in disbelief._

_"No really silver is my favourite colour, reminds me of a voilent storm" _

_"You like storms" Jason chuckled and nodded._

_"So do I"_

_And just like that they fell into a pattern, told change what they liked and what they disliked, where they are from and interests._

_"Any silbings?" Raven asked._

_"A brother and two sisters" Jason answered with a haunted face._

_"When was the last time you saw any of them" _

_"My oldest sister Meg is a total bitch and haven't seen or heard from her in years. My older brother Kevin I saw and talked to him two years ago along with my baby sister Lisa" Jason answered sadden and Raven touched his hand._

_"Why haven't you seen them in two years" for the first time Raven was scared of Jason, right now he was angry that he could even frighten Batman._

_" Mike Davis, my fucking joke of a father" Jason spat the names in disgust and lot out a loud tired sigh._

_"You don't have to tall me" Rave resured._

_"I want you to know, want you to trust me" Jason replied and Raven smiled lightly._

_"My father was the hea of the big law film, making a huge sucess of himself, to the public he ws the type you could rely on, kind, brave man that would bring justice to criminals" Jason laughed humorlessly._

_"Yeah he was a good man to the public but to his famil, he beat my mom when she disagreed ith him or when he tried to beat me and Kevin. Cheated every chance he got, treated Meg like a princess and she treated mom like a slave. Kevin and I were too young and Lisa was just a baby run away or go to the police, who would believe a couple of kids anyway" Jason spoke bitterly._

_"One night Father and meg were out one evening, ome of the staff was off or asleep and Meg's driver, who was actually a undercover cop helped us escape but since there was no evidence to prove anyting. We ran, lived ith granddad and grandma for awhile, after they passed we ere happy but then Mike catched up with us. Mom died saving our lives and giving us our freedom" _

_"She was incredibly brave to do that" Raven commened admirely and Jason chuckled._

_"Or incredibly stupid"_

_"She did it because she loved you and wanted you to be free from your father" Raven spoke firmly and Jason nodded._

_"I guess now she is at Peace no longer running" Jason spoke his thought alound._

_The pair stayed silent , just enjoying each other presents and freeing their thoughts of the painful memories and realising that for once they weren't alone._

_Raven gasped as the basket was lowing to a clearing, once they were down Jason got out first and offered his hand to help her out. The clearing itself was on top of a cliff overlooking the rest of the world, with a small camp fire and blanket._

_"What faze is this?" Raven asked as he took out a brown basket and gestured for her to sit down._

_"This is faze 6, now for some refreshments" he surprised her again by pulling out a bottle of wine._

_"Hope you like red wine" Jason replied pouring out her a glass and she slipped it._

_"Mmm so Mr Cynster what is the next faze of your plan?" Raven smiled coyly and he smirked._

_"The next part is kind of a let down" Raven frowned and laughed at the ham saland sandwich in his hand._

_"Sandwiches huh?"_

_"In my defence I didn't have time to cook you a fantastic meal but if you're a good little super hero I'll take you back to my aprtment for desert" Jason wiggled his eye brows suggestively and Raven smacked across the head._

_"Don't be a perve" Raven warned him and took a bite of her sandwich. After that they just sat in silence, simply enjoying the moment._

_End Flashback._

"Raven"

Jason mumbled taking her out of her memories and ran to his side. He opened his eyes staring into Ravens. Jason was awake and he had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

**Okay so I coming to an end to this story but I have thought of a few names but would really like to hear some of your ideas as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time on TTITANS_

"Raven"

Jason mumbled taking her out of her memories and ran to his side. He opened his eyes staring into Ravens. Jason was awake and he had a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

While Raven and Jason were talking Robin was questioning Matt and Jess about Red X and if they knew who he was. While the rest of the Titans watched with interest.

The couple were sitting on the couch in the living room with Robin standing in front and Cyborg behind him. Beast boy and Starfire sat on the the couch on Jess's side.

"No I didn't know Jason was Red X and even if I did I wouldn't tell you anything" Jess replied crossing her arms ending the discussion but Robin wasn't through.

"Jason Cynster is a dangerous criminal-" Jess cut Robin off laughing humorlessly.

"Dangerous Criminal, huh? Tell me this then has Red X killed or attempted to?" Jess asked and was met with silence.

"Thought so, from wht Rven has told me about Red X is he is just a Thief and how do you know he isn't stealing for a good" Jess asked, Cyborg stood and looked at Robin.

"She has a point Robin, all the stuff red X has stolen from is illegal and is owned by a criminal Mike Davis" Cyborg added.

"Uh..who's Mike Davis?" Beast boy asked slightly embrassed.

"Mike Davis is a murder, he has killed hundreds, is well known in dealing in the black market. He even admitted that he killed his wife" Starfire frowned.

"If this Mike Davis is a bad man why is he not in Jail?"

"Good question Starfire, he has been to court, but there is never enough evidence or he is bribbing or blackmailing the jury and Judge no doubt." Robin explained.

"Even if Red X is stealing from Mike Davis, he is still a criminal and all criminal have to go to Jail" Matt snorted.

"Typical" Matt mumbled, Robin scowled and turned to Matt.

"You say something" Robin tone dared him to spoke and Matt stood at his full height and glared down at Robin.

"I said Typical, as it is typical of Robin the boy wonder to say that"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Robin demanded, shocked that a cilizen was giving him a hard time for doing his job.

"Bird boy open you eyes, or has that mask blinded you to see that the world isn't black and white, there are shades of grey as well or red"Matt added and Jess chuckled.

"Look we not trying to disrespect you or tell you how to do your job, we are just saying is hear Jason's side first beofre you and your team make a decision" Jess pleaded.

"If this is because Jason is your friend" Cyborg began.

"It's not" Matt spoke up.

"It's because Raven is" Jess added and the Titans frowned in confusion.,

"I do not understand" Starfire said.

"You and me both" Beast boy added and Jess rolled her eyes, not believing that the Titans were that oblivious.

"Oh come on, haven't you notice how hppy Raven has been for the last few mouths?" Beast boy and Starfire shook their heads but Robin and Cyorg paused lost in thought.

"Through my bond with Raven I have felt her brighter and calmer lately." He admitted.

"I've kind of known about Jason for a mouth now" Cyborg admitted rubbing the back of his neck guiltly Starfire gasped and Beast boy's jaw dropped.

"You've known Raven has being seeing Red X for mouths and you didn't say anything." Cyborg held up his hands in protesting.

"Woah hold up I didn't know he was Red X, I haven't even met the guy. It was 5 weeks ago, I was working on the T-car when Raven came in. I knew she was acting different for the last few weeks. But this comfirmed it. Raven was wearing grey skinny jeans, blue converses and a guy's black leather Jacket, and get this she was giggling like a school girl " Cyborg explained, Robin for once looked speechless. Jess and Matt glanced at each other and snickered at the look on the wonder boy's face.

"What happen next Cy" Beast boy asked, first to ome out of the shock.

"She told me she was on a date, course I wnated to meet him, got to make sure he doesn't hurt my little sis" Cyborg said protectively.

"What did friend Raven say?" Starfire asked.

"Said not yet, she wanted to get to know he better, see if he was trust worthy. About a week ago she told me that she wanted the team to him as soon as we defated the Brotherhood of evil. I thought why not, we won't have them hanging over our heads and Raven seemed to really like this guy, plus he was a friend of Jess and Matt's. I met the a mouth after Raven became friends with them. I trusted their judgement, plus I get all my parts from Jess" Cyborg explained.

Silence fell over the group of young adults, Matt shifted nervously worried for her friends. Sensing her boyfriend's feelings, she stood and took his hand, giving him a resuring smile.

Robin was lost in thought, he was torn to whether to follow the line of duty or listen to Red X's side for Raven's sake.

Starfire was going to follow Robin's decision regaurding Red X whatever his choice. She knew Red X was a painful reminder on his mistakes on capturing Slade.

Beast boy too was lost in thought, despite on what many thought of him, he cared about his friends and if one of them was hurt in anyway. He the person responsible and make them pay. He didn't want Raven to get hurt again, like the last time with Malchior. On the other hand, he knew that right now Raven was waiting for Re-Jason to wake up and get answer on to why he never told her about him being Red X.

Cyborg wanted to leave the decision to Raven as the situation effected her the most. If she wanted nothing to do with Jason, Cyborg would make it happen. If she wanted them to hear his side of the story, he would listen. Whatever her choice, Cyborg was behind her 100%.

"I think we should let Raven decide what to do with Red X" Beast boy spoke up, breaking the silnce.

"I'm with BB" Cyborg agreed and the two members waited for Robin to voice his opinion.

"I...second that" Robin gritted his teeth.

"So what do we do?" Starfire asked Robin and he leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"We wait." Once again silnce fell over the group and they waited patiently for Raven to arrive.

* * *

**AN: This is it, only 2 more chapters left, once again ideas for names. Or chose from these below. **

**Blast**

**Adrenaline**

**Hustle**

**Raze**

**Thrash**

**Thrill seeker.**

**Let me know what you think of these, also check out my new story Appearances can be deceiving.**


	7. Chapter 7

Red X to his enemies, Jason Cynster to his friends had never been in a situtation like this before. Yes he had lied to girls before but never had he felt the same way about them as he did for Raven. Right now his heart was in her hands, she could break it into a thousand pieces and send the remains of him to jail. She could give her own in exchange and let him go.

However, he would prefer she send him to jail, he deserved it, especially seeing that emotionless blank stare she was sending him right now. She was hiding how she really felt. Was she anger, disappointed, hurt? He didn't know. All he wanted at the moment was for her to spoke, blink anything to acknowledge him.

"Were you going to tell me" She finally spoke.

"Yes I swear I was going to tell you" Jason promised.

"Why not at dinner last week, or a mouth ago or even the night we met?" Raven demanded, Jason sighed.

"If I told you straight away you would have sent me to jail, I wanted you to get to know me first, see Jason Cynster, not Red X" Jason explained.

"Okay I understand why you couldn't tell me at first but why not later. I trusted you Jason, I told you secrets I've never told anyone, I let you in. I thought you trusted me enough to do the same" Raven spoke blinking back the frighting tears coming.

"I do...its just...(sigh) I was scared okay" Jason muttered, so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"You don't think I wasn't...I was terrified" Raven admitted, silence fell over the pair, neither one wanting to speak, unsure of what to do next.

"I let Matt and Jess know you are awake" Raven spoke heading to the door, Jason sat up and choked, Raven ran to his side. Making sure he was alright she began to move but Jason grabbed her arm.

"Are we okay?"

"No Red X we're not" that was a stab through his heart, he didn't mean to hurt her. Now he had done and worse she would have to decide, be a hero or be the girlfriend. Damnit he fucked up.

"Hey" Matt greeted walking to the chair by his bed.

"Hey...where's Jess"

"Talking to Raven" Jason sighed.

"Great why not just dump me and send me jail already" Jason complained.

"Have you told her why and who your stealing from?"

"We didn't get to that part yet" Matt groaned and slapped the back of Jason's head.

"OWW!" Jason yelped in surprise glaring at his so called best friend.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You deserved it. Jason you can't kept running from Raven, you have to tell her everything, that means your plan to finally send that son of a bitch to jail" Matt ordered.

"Matt she won't even call me Jason, she is going to dump me and send my ass to jail there is no point of telling her about my plan.

"Raven loves you but she needs time"

"Raven doesn't love me, I betrayed her trust" Jason protested.

"If she doesn't love you why didn't she get the Titans instead" Jason looked up hope clear in his eyes.

While Matt and Jason talked in the Infirmary, Jess and Raven headed to the roof top. Raven needed advice from her friend.

"Did you know he was Red X?" Raven asked first.

"No" Jess replied instantly, relief illed her glad to know that at least one person in her life outside of being a Hero wasn't lying.

"What do I do?"

"Sorry Rae, can't help you with that, only you can decide" Jess told her and Raven groaned.

"Then I'm screwed, I don't know what to decide" Raven spoke helplessly.

"Do you want to send him to jail?" Jess asked.

"No!"

"Do you want to dump him?"

"No" Raven muttered.

"Do you love him" Raven paused at then question and sighed defeated.

"Yes" Jess nodded.

"But you don't trust him right now"

"No"

"Did you find out why he became Red X?" Raven frowned and shook her head.

"Do you want to give him another chance?" Raven nodded and Jess smiled.

"Looks like you found your answer Rae"

"But what if he lies again, how do I know that I can trust him?" Jess shrugged.

"You don't Raven, all you can do is trust yourself to let him in again"

"Why is this so hard" Jess chuckled.

"Raven relationships are never not hard. You have decide if it is worth it" Raven nodded, the weight on her shoulders lifting slightly.

"Besides if he does hurt you again then I'll test new weaponary systern on him and I can promise he won't be standing" Raven chuckled.

"He is your boyfriend's best friend"

"So, chicks before dicks my friend" Jess winked and Raven laughed.

"Thanks" Jess smiled.

"Anytime, now looks go face the idiots we call boyfriends" Jess sighed. The girls walked to the infirmary in silence, no words needed to be said, only unspoken support.

"Hey" Jason whispered at the sight of Raven returning.

"Hey back" Matt and Jess shared a look.

"Come on babe, I promise BB a game see ya man" Matt clapped Jason on the shoulder and nodded to Raven.

"Bye guys, see you up stairs" Jess asked and the couple nodded.

Once they were alone, Jason began to sit up and gestured for Raven to sit. She began to speak but he held up his hand, understanding what he was about to do, Raven took a sat by his bed and waited.

"After mom died, the cop that helped us get away put me, Jamie and Lisa into hiding. We changed our names, everything, Jamie became Zack Manroe, an fireman with his daughter Ally Manroe and his best friend Jason Cynster" Jason explained.

"So Jason isn't your real name?" Raven frowned.

"My mom never called me Jason in front of Mike or Meg, to the public I'm name is Spencer Davis. I was named after my grandpa and Cynster is my grandma's maiden name " Raven nodded smiling.

"We were doing okay until six mouths later, Meg was on TV and they were interviewing her about the tragedy about her own mother murdering her beloved brothers and baby sister and that she only survived because Mike killed her before she could" Jason spoke his anger increasing.

"Everyone knew Meg was lying, **everyone, there was clear evidence that bastard killed my mom, fingerpints, witnesses, a FUCKING video tape but what did the judge do, he let that SON OF A BITCH GO!" **Raven took his face in her hands, reminding him where he was and who he was with. His panted heavily, calming down.

"I'm sorry" Jason whispered and Raven stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"It's okay" He smiled than sighed.

"I decided to get even, justice for my mom death, for all those years of torturing my mom and my family. My grandpa was an ex Marine, so when he was alive had trained me and my brother. After he died, he gave his the address of an old friend of his who could complete our training and make us a force to be wrecken with. That Mike could never hurt us again...What a waste, when we find out Mike knew where we were mom knocked us out and by the time we awake, it was too late" Jason growled his rage coming back again.

"So you went to your grandpa's friend to be prepared to finally put that bastard away" Raven spoke and Jason nodded.

"I became a thief, stealing thing here and there, nothing was really taking an effect. When I heard of Red X on the black market and how he took down the Titans, suddenly to be caught again with no pictures or descriptions of who the man was under the mask. That's when I realized that Chuckles was Red X, who know the Titans better then the leader and his fighting style was exactly like his. To be sure I was right, I hacked into the Titan's security and found the suit" Jason explained.

"You stole the suit to make a name for yourself, to make yourself known" Raven concluded and he nodded.

"After I pulled a few gigs with the suit I decided to test against you guys, to see if I was ready, just was going to take the xenothium and go. Of course Traffic light guilt tricked me when he mention Professer Chang was going to destroy the city. And I couldn't let that happen" Jason flushed slight embarrassed.

"So what happened to Jamie and Lisa?"

"Mike was starting to come on to me, so after a terrible fire, Zack and Ally died while Harry Walker and his niece Suzy left to England. While there good friend Jason stayed behind and hadn't heard from them since" Jason avoided her gaze and Raven was lost in thought.

"So all this time" Raven trailed off, Jason nodded and Raven stood as she was about to speak, Jason grabbed her hand and nudged her forward so they were eye level.

"Before you dump my sorry ass and send me to jail. I have to tell you something" Raven looked at him and Jason gulped.

"I...I..Love you Raven" He sighed with relief glad to have finally told her and waited for her to take him away.

Instead he felt familiar soft lips pressing against his own, instantly he responsed. Raven pulled away with a smile on her face and a confused frown on Jason's.

"I love you too Jason" He broke out into a big grin and pulled her into another kiss.

"But that doesn't mean you are off the hook" Raven said breaking the kiss and Jason sighed.

"What's my punishment, judge?"

"Become a Titan" Jason was for once speechless and stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"Look you can't keep stealing from Mike, but that doesn't mean you can't stop him either. If you become a Titan, it would be legel and you won't be alone. You will have me and the others backing you up all the way2 Raven added and Jason's head was spinning.

Become a Titan? Him? The guy who stole the Red X suit? The guy who was on the otherside of the law? The guy who stole Raven's heart become a Titan?

The were perks, he could spend more time with Raven, on and off missions. Plus with the Titans help he could finally put Mike and Meg away for their crimes and be reunited with his family.

Question was, will the rest of the team be willing to give him a chance?

"Angel one problem in your plan there, what about your teammates?"

"They are just going to have to accept that you are my boyfriend and I'm not letting oyu go." Raven promised and jason nodded smiling.

"Okay, let's go tell blunder boy you idea" Jason suggested.

In the Living room, Matt and Beast boy were playing video games while Cyborg and Jess were talking about cars. Robin was pacing while Starfire watched him worried when the doors opened to reveal Raven and a fully dressed Jason.

"Well Raven what is your decision reguarding Red X?" Robin asked as patiently as he could.

"First of all, I love Jason and if you can't accept that then I guess I'll move out" Raven answered, everyone including Jason stared at the half demon in shock.

"Secondly, I want you think Jason should become a Titan" Raven added, Robin's jaw dropped while Starfire and Beast boy gasped. The others simply stared.

"Before all of you start yelling, I want you to hear why first...starting with Mike Davis...my father" Jason spoke gritting his teeth and Raven looked at him in surprise.

"Jason" Raven began to protest but Jason cut her off by kssing her. He leaned his head against hers gently.

"It's okay angel, they'll find out sooner or later" Raven nodded and Jason began telling the story, about his mother's beating, and her murder. Why he stole the suit and what he was using it for.

TBC...

**AN: I know cliffhanger, you'll find out Robin's answer and if they put Meg and Mike in Jail in the final chapter. Review please**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: It took me over a year to finish but I did it, I hope you like the ending and yes I know I've missed a few things but I just wanted to get to the ending. Gonna consontract on ACBD and my crossover. Please vote which stories you want to see in September. I'm working on the most popular ones so far. **

_Last time on TTitans_

_In the Living room, Matt and Beast boy were playing video games while Cyborg and Jess were talking about cars. Robin was pacing while Starfire watched him worried when the doors opened to reveal Raven and a fully dressed Jason._

_"Well Raven what is your decision reguarding Red X?" Robin asked as patiently as he could._

_"First of all, I love Jason and if you can't accept that then I guess I'll move out" Raven answered, everyone including Jason stared at the half demon in shock._

_"Secondly, I want you think Jason should become a Titan" Raven added, Robin's jaw dropped while Starfire and Beast boy gasped. The others simply stared._

_"Before all of you start yelling, I want you to hear why first...starting with Mike Davis...my father" Jason spoke gritting his teeth and Raven looked at him in surprise._

_"Jason" Raven began to protest but Jason cut her off by kssing her. He leaned his head against hers gently._

_"It's okay angel, they'll find out sooner or later" Raven nodded and Jason began telling the story, about his mother's beating, and her murder. Why he stole the suit and what he was using it for._

6 months later...

"You better call and write Jason" a young girl with green eyes ordered while older man with the same green eyes chuckled. Many had mistaken them for father and daughter which in a way was true, he was raising her and treating more like a daughter then a sister for the last few years.

Jason laughed while looking down at his new found sister, she had grown and looked more like their mother everyday however she had their grandmother's personality, spunky, bossy, kind and blunt.

"And if I don't little sister what are you going to do?" an evil grin formed and he gulped silently, in the last few days of reconnecting with his siblings, he learned that Lisa was an evil genius and used it to her advantage to get what she wanted.

"Or I'll tell Raven" he froze, he loved her but she could be as ruthless as him.

"Don't worry I promise to write and call" Lisa nodded satisfied and opened her arms; he smiled at the invitation and hugged her.

"Love you Jason" she whispered against his chest.

"Love you too Lisa" He released her, and then Jeremy pulled into a bear hug then stepped back. Same old Jeremy, Jason thought with a chuckled then watched as his new found family walked away to get on their plane. He see them again but that didn't mean it wasn't sad to see them go after finally being reunited. Jason knew that he wouldn't be too sad for long as he saddled his motorbike.

Robin, the boy blunder had actually given him a chance, of course he could no longer be Red X as the public and his old contacts won't be pleased to have the thief switch sides and date a titans no less.

So now he was Thrash, Jess designed all of his weapons, which were similar to his red X weapons, plus two silver blades. He wore a black helmet that covered his face with red steaks across it making them looking like claw marks. A black tight long sleeved shirt, with a white skull on the chest that had three red claw mark across it, black clovers, black cargo pants, black combat boots, silver mental pats on his shoulders, knees and elbows. Around his waist other than his belt was a mental chain.

Not too long after he became Thrash, he and the titans started taking down Mike and Meg. After a few months they had finally put them away and nothing would ever get them out, and if they ever did. He would be ready to put them back for good, with the help of Raven and the titans of course.

He never thought that he liked to play the hero but when his gorgeous girlfriend was fighting alongside you, it's totally worth it. Especially when his room is right next to hers, Jason thought with a cocky grin. Speaking of his girl, she told him that she had a surprise of him waiting back at the tower. Better hurry and see what it is Jason thought as he ran to his motorcycle.

Across town in a Tower of the shape of a T, a girl waited patiently for her boyfriend to arrive. Of all the men in the world, Red X would be her boyfriend. Even more surprising was Robin actually accepted him as titan. They weren't best friends far from it; they had some form of an understanding. Although, despite that understanding, they were very competitive with each other over everything, including crime, Jason still taunted Robin, a lot, said that he was just doing it for his own good, loosen him up, own good her ass, Raven thought with an amused smile.

One of the reason Robin tolerated Jason was that he could make her smile and laugh, would still amazed Beast boy no matter how long it's been since they discovered the truth about Red X.

Speaking of which, Cyborg, her loving brother did the hurt-her-and-I-will-kill-you speech, then welcomed him to the team. Beast boy challenged Jason to a video game and Starfire hugged him, almost opening his stitches.

Raven couldn't be happier, all of her friends accepted Jason, Jason was becoming quick friends with Cyborg and Beast boy. Jess and Matt dropped by often and sometimes they go on double dates.

It took 6 months but Raven could trust Jason completely. They fought a few times but name one couple who haven't had a few fights. Their worse was when they were dealing with Mike and Meg. It was a rough month but they had finally put those criminals to justice.

Jason was reunited with his family and Raven never thought she was good with kids, until Melvin, Teether and Timmy. However Lisa and Raven became instant best friends. Lisa was just as sarcastic and witty as Raven. The duo gave the boys a run for the money while Starfire watched giggling at their antics.

Jeremy looked exactly like Jason except he had a more calmer and relaxing persona however there was no mistaking that cocky grin on his face. Did all the men in Jason's family have that cocky grin? Probably.

Currently, he was dropping his siblings off at the airport. She gulped; nervous at the surprise she had for him and walked out of her room to find a smirking Jess.

"Nervous?" she nodded.

"Jason isn't going to force you to do anything, if you say stop, he'll stop" Jess insured.

"I know but what if he won't like what he sees?" Jess scoffed at her answer.

"Do you not own a mirror?"

"If I wasn't with Matt and I played for that team then I will be all over you like Cy eating the last of pizza" Raven chuckled.

"Thanks for the encouragement but can I really pull this whole sexy coy act?"

"Take a deep breath and relax, just be yourself" Raven shot her a dry look.

"Myself?"

"Best way to go for your first time" Raven nodded

"Nice to know, so where is Matt?" Jess smirked with an evil glint in her eye.

"'Chatting' to Speedy" Raven stopped, realizing what the archer had done, hit on Jess.

"He didn't" Jess laughed and nodded, Raven shook her head in disbelief.

"You're lovin' this" Jess shrugged.

"He is sexy when he is Jealous" Raven grimaced, she raised an eye brow at the female hero curious and sceptical.

"Are you telling me you don't enjoy it when Jason goes all caveman on you?"

"Most of the time it's really annoying but…it is fun to watch him squirm" Raven added with an evil smirk, Jess laughed.

"Star and Bee know the plan right?" Raven whispered as they walked through the tower out of eardrop of the boys.

"Yeah they know as soon as I go into the living room, who would have guessed Starfire had it in her" Jess spoke as it was mind blowing.

"Who would of guessed what?" A male arrogant voice spoke behind them, making the girls jump. They turned to see Jason smirking at them in his casual clothes, Jess punched him hard and he flinched.

"Damn it Jason you scared the crap out of me" he laughed, not noticing Raven yet as his attention was on scaring his friend. Jess rolled her eyes, some things never change.

"Whatever and try not to damage your bike, it took me forever to create that masterpiece" he raised an eye brow confused, Jess smirked and answered his silent question.

"You'll see" Jess nodded to Raven.

"You can take the thief out of trouble but you can't take trouble out of the thief" Jason chuckled then froze when he finally saw what Raven was wearing.

Black leather cat suit, black high heel biker boots and black cloves, the suit itself cling to her body like skin. His eyes ran over her bod, he licked his lips then finally looked up at her face, black eye liner, making her cyan blue eyes pop, red lipstick that made her lips even juicer. Her hair was longer, she did nothing special which he was glad for. She wouldn't be Raven if she kept some things the same.

"What about the titans?" He really didn't want to be killed today.

"The girls are distracting them so we can have our…alone time together" Raven smirked.

"Won't be much alone time here in the tower" Jason answer annoyed at the lack of privacy.

"Good thing we not going to be here", she pulled out a hotel key from her…chest!

"Are you naked under there?" he blurted and his jaw dropped when she smirked slyly, her eyes full of mischief.

"Come and find out" she dared twirling the key in her finger then teleported through a black portal on the ground. Jason froze then ran, first her room then his and then an idea popped into his head where she might be.

He ran to the garage to find her saddling her motorcycle with the engine roaring. She had her helmet on. Not saying a word, he sat on his own bike, put on her helmet and rode next to her.

"Try to keep up" she said before riding off. All of this started with a race and ended with him Jason Cynster, former master thief Red X and Raven, half demon hero would end up as a couple, in love and fighting crime together….and win a few street races on the side when bird boy was looking. Jason thought with a smirk, what the boy blunder didn't know, won't hurt him. He rode off chasing after a girl who knew was a better rider then him.

**Review**


End file.
